Valentine's day
by MagAnzu16 Perfect Liar
Summary: Al fin se acerca san Valentín y me ha provocado hacer un one shot...Como se siente Yugi en san Valentin? No se esperen una típica historia de amor! Kieren saber? Lean por fa!


_**El día de san Valentín**_

One shot

(Están MagAnzu y Batashi Diarkae en la casa de ustedes: Una pequeña estancia alfombrada, ambas chicas son idénticas, pero una está sentada en un sillón y la otras en un sofá)

MagAnzu: (Emocionada) ¡Ya se acerca san Valentín! ¡Wi! El amor está en el aire, uff, ya lo huelo…

B Diarkae: ¿Qué? Yo no huelo nada excepto a Yugi que no se ha bañado en 2 días

Yugi: ( Entrando) ¡Eso no es cierto!

B Diarkae: Ay, ya cálmate (Yugi se sienta en el sofá, junto a una de las dos)

Yugi: Qué bueno que por lo menos no estoy con la d moño…

B Diarkae: Ejem… Soy yo, idiota. MagAnzu está sentada en el sillón (Yugi brinca del susto y sale disparado hacia donde MagAnzu)

MagAnzu: (Suspiro) Uff… Somos tan idénticas que nadie va a saber quién es quien jamás (Yugi se sienta en el recarga brazos del sillón de MagAnzu)

Yugi: (Abraza a la chica, casi ahogándola) ¡Sálvame, MagAnzu!

MagAnzu: [¬¬] ¿Qué tengo cara de super woman o qué? (Lo empuja, ya que la está molestando, y Yugi cae al piso)

Yugi: (Boca abajo en la alfombra) Estoy bien… (BD se cambia de lugar y recarga sus pies sobre el pobre cuerpo de Yugi) Ay… Ya no estoy tan bien…

MagAnzu: Deja a Yugi, o no los van a cobrar como si fuera el trasero de Beyoncé…

BD: Éste no vale más que el trasero de la chupitos, eso es lo que pagué por él. (Y recarga sus pies con más fuerza)

MagAnzu: Ya déjalo… (Y BD no le hace caso) Uff… (Suspiro) Olvídalo. Como sea, ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Téa, Yugi?

Yugi: (Sigue boca abajo y BD sigue con sus pies recargados en él, su voz se oye ahogada) Aún no lo sé, me han tenido atrapado por más de dos semanas con ustedes, no pude salir más que una vez… (Y MagAnzu le da una patadita) ¡Oye!

MagAnzu: No hay excusas, Yugi. Ya deberías haberlo comprado.

B Diarkae: es obvio que este que tengo bajo mis pies es un gay (Y recarga más fuerte sus pies en el chico)

Yugi: Ay… Se me está entumeciendo una parte del cuerpo que Téa necesita que use ese día…

MagAnzu: (Sorprendida) ¿EEEEEEEH?

B Diarkae: Vaya, no le conocía esas mañas al muchacho. Mejor no nos digas que parte…

Yugi: (Trata de moverse en la alfombra, pero BD lo tiene bien agarrado) ¡Hablaba de mis piernas! ¡Se me está entumeciendo la pierna derecha! Necesito caminar hasta casa de Anzu ese día… Pero si se ven muy angelicales, pero son unas mal pensadas…

B Diarkae: ¡No digas angelical en mi presencia! (Y pisa a Yugi fuertemente, el sólo atina a quejarse)

MagAnzu: Yo dije que BD era mi parte oscura, pero jamás dije que yo era la Hikari, ja, ja, ja… (Entonces BD se sorprende, se descuida y Yugi aprovecha eso para quitarse de la alfombra antes de que ella vuelva a poner los pies sobre él) Simplemente yo soy Omote –lado que se ve- y ella es Ura –lado opuesto-

B Diarkae: ¡Oye! (Yugi ya corrió hasta MagAnzu) Oh, diablos.

MagAnzu: Además que pronto es día de san Valentín, hemos tenido un buen de cartas de los admiradores de Yugi y compañía…

(Y en eso entra Atem, es obvio que acaba de salir de bañarse: con su piel morena, trae sólo una toalla que le llega a la cadera, dejando ver sus brazos fuertes y su bien delineado abdomen, B Diarkae se queda como hipnotizada. Yugi se saca de onda y MagAnzu hace como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en cuanto Atem se da cuenta de que hay más personas, se sonroja)

B. Diarkae: (Como tonta, no despega la vista de Atem) …jamana... jamana... jamana... jamana... uuuuuuuu.... (Un hilito de saliva comienza a salir de sus labios, Atem lo nota)

Atem: (Algo enojado por las visitas, se dirige a MagAnzu) Onee-chan, (Hace un puchero) no me dijiste que iban a haber más personas aquí. ¿Viste mi gel?

MagAnzu: (Calmada) No lo he visto, ya qué, Onii-san. Sí, Atem es mi hermano, obvio que vive conmigo, pero… (Le dirige una mirada fulminante a Atem) Él no acostumbra andar por la casa en toalla, ¿Verdad, Onii-san? ¡Ve a vestirte, por el amor de Ra! (Atem se da la vuelta) Ah, pero antes llévate esto (Le avienta una gran bolsa con un montón de papeles, Atem apenas y la puede cargar, suerte que se volteó a tiempo)

Atem: (Habla con dificultad, detrás de la bolsa) ¿Y esto?

MagAnzu: Cartas de tus admiradoras. Además creo que Hotmail te va a demandar por demasiados correos sin revisar en tu bandeja de entrada, todos de tus fans. (Yami se aleja con la pesada bolsa hacia arriba)

B Diarkae: (Al fin reacciona, se levanta del sofá, con la mirada perdida) ¡Yo te ayudo a vestirte, Atem bonito! (¡PLash! MagAnzu le avienta un libro a BD y le da en la cabeza)

MagAnzu: (Enojada) Ni lo creas, él es mi hermanito, pervertida. Además tú también eres como mi hermana, así que somos como familia…

BD: (Sigue mirando por donde Atem se marchó, está como que ida) Aaay, pero si con ese hermano sí cometo incesto… (MagAnzu le da un merecido golpe)

MagAnzu: No puede ser uqe haya personas tan pervertidas en este mundo...

BD: ¡Oye! Yo sólo pensaba en voz alta… T.T

MagAnzu: Y como decía, hemos recibido un montón de cartas para Atem, y también unas para Bakura (Señala una bolsa tan grande como la de Atem) Para Kaiba (Una bolsa un poco más pequeña que la de Bakura, pero sigue siendo enorme) Para Joey (Señala una bolsa igual de grande que la de Kaiba) Para Malik (Una bolsa de la mitad del tamaño que la de Joey) Para Tristan (Una bolsa de la mitad del tamaño que de la de Malik) Para Mokuba (Una bolsa un poco más pequeña que la de Tristan) Y creo que eso es todo…

Yugi: ¿Y Yo? ¿Y YO?

MagAnzu: (Nerviosa) Ejem… Bueno, eh… (Se tapa los ojos y señala unas cuantas cartas que están en el poyito, a lo mucho son unas 7…) Creo que tus cartas aún no las trae el repartidor…

B Diarkae: (Interrumpe ingenuamente) Ora, si él me las dio y dijo que era todo lo que le había traído, es más, las bolsas las traía un camión y él traía en la mano las de Yug… (MagAnzu le da un coscorrón) ¡Oye! (Se soba la cabeza) T.T ¿Por qué le gusta maltratarme?

(Yugi se dirige al pequeño poyo donde están las cartas, una es para Batashi Diarkae, otra para MagAnzu y las últimas cuatro son para él- y para acabarla, una es de Rebecca-)

Yugi: (Mirando el remitente) De una fan, de MagAnzu, de Rebecca… (Se saca aún más de onda) Y de un tal Antonio… (Mira la carta del tal Antonio, está llena de corazoncitos rosas y dice: "Para mi mielecita, Yugi-chan, yo te voy a dar de comer en este san Valentín") ¡No puede ser!

B Diarkae: Ja, ja… (Burlándose, señala con el dedo a Yugi) Yugi tiene pegue con los gays… Ja, ja, ja. (MagAnzu la mira muy enojada)

MagAnzu: (Una pequeña vena de furia ha aparecido en su frente) ¡Batashi Diarkae! ¡¿No tienes que ir a tirarte de un puente o algo así?!

BD: No, hoy no. [n.n]

MagAnzu: Con "Ir a tirarte de un puente" Quería decir que desaparez… (Entonces oye los soniditos de Yugi. Que se siente mal, contiene el insulto y se dirige a Yugi, su mirada se suaviza al momento de ver al chico) ¿Qué tienes, pelos picudos? ¿Hay algún problema con tus cartas?

Yugi: (Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos) No… Hay… Problema… ¡Buaaaa! (Abraza a MagAnzu, quedando su cabeza a "la altura de las circunstancias", pero eso no le importa a la chica, que le acaricia su cabello)

MagAnzu: Ya, Yugi… (Encuentra otra carta) Mira Yugi, aquí hay una más para ti (Se la entrega)

Yugi: (Ve el sobre) Uhm, no tiene nombre (La abre) A ver qué dice… (Leyendo) "_Querido Yugi: eres una persona muy tierna… _(Pero su expresión cambia a miedo)_ Eres tan dulce que me dan ganas de freírte en aceite, y comerte bien capeado con un buen chocolate caliente, y eso es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto te descuides… _Gulp (Traga saliva) _Atentamente Batashi Diarkae…"_

_B Diarkae: (Sonríe, mientras MagAnzu la fulmina con la mirada) No pude evitarlo, ji, ji… [n.n] Pero, al menos me tomé la molestia de hacer una carta._

Yugi: Estas cartas son para ti, MagAnzu. (Le da las tres que no son de él) Y hay una para BD (La aludida se levanta de su sillón, empuja a Yugi bruscamente y se apropia de la carta)

BD: Genial, el primer 14 de febrero que me dan algo a mí y no a MagAnzu. (Abre apresuradamente la carta, esta trae unos dulces de cereza)

MagAnzu: [¬¬] Te darían más cosas si no los intimidaras con la mirada…

BD: (Leyendo) _Querida Batashi Diarkae: Eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido, eres súper… Ka… _(Frunce el ceño al leer) Kai…_ Keiq… Ki… Kie…¿¿__Kiwi__?? _(Enojada) ¡Que cara…! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Que soy súper Kiwi! ¡Hijo de su p…!

MagAnzu: (Leyendo la carta) BD… [¬¬] Ahí dice que eres súper kawaii

BD: [u//u] Ay, es que yo no sé alemán.

MagAnzu: [¬¬] Es japonés…

BD: [O//O] Lo que sea [u.u]

MagAnzu: [¬¬] Bueno, y mientras Yugi está chillando y BD trata de descifrar sus cartas… [u_u] ¿Sabían que en Japón el día de san Valentín se celebra diferente? Bueno, de lo poco que sé es que un día - creo que se llama día blanco- a las chicas les toca darles a los chicos… Qué locura. Pero no se preocupen, chicas, porque un mes después -más o menos, repito que no sé mucho, no me lancen shurikens- a ellos les toca darnos a nosotras. ¿Acaso no es genial?

BD: (Jaloneándose el cabello) No entiendo esta carta

MagAnzu: Bueno, manden sus reviews, sólo denle click al botoncito de "Review this story/chapter" Y mándennos sus comentarios. Y ojalá y le dejen algunas cartas por review a Yugi, que está deprimido porque un tal Antonio quiere con él… Sayonara y buen día.

**------------**

"**El amor…"**- Oh, diablos, no se me ocurre nada, creo que ando enamora… ¡Ah! Ya sé…- **"El amar hace a la mente fallar" **–No, muy tonto. A ver, piensa MagAnzu, piensa… ¿Qué es ese olor? Oh, creo que mi cerebro se está quemando…- **"Hasta la mente más brillante falla a falta de amor"**- No, eso creo que ya lo oí por algún lado…- **"Grandes cosas he hecho por amor, grandes poesías te he dedicado yo…"**- Uhm, ya está más decente la frase.

"**Antes dije que te quería, pero ahora sólo queda el recuerdo de aquella tontería"** -Ahora unas frases de desamor, que esas sí me salen bien- **"¿Por qué amor rima con dolor? Eso tú me lo enseñaste, pero nunca quise saber…"** –Perdón, pero es que las tristes sí me salieron esta vez, no andaba inspirada para el amor, mi cerebro se secó, ji, ji… [n.n]

BD: Y como regalo para ustedes, amigas mías, yo les vengo a dejar este excelente video de Atemu, si no podemos tenerlo, siquiera nos echamos taco de ojo, el clip se llama "**Gotta be kidding! [Yami Yugi / Atem]" **Mi parte favorita es del minuto 1:24 al 1:27...Ojalá les guste, ahí viene el link, recuerden entrar primero a youtube y después de la dirección pegan las siguientes letras, ya que el maldito editor me quitó la página completa:

**watch?v=abEl0pTXiWQ**


End file.
